


Stuck in his body

by Dylan_Moremi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Uncensored vocabulary, body exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/pseuds/Dylan_Moremi
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it feels like to wake up out of your body? Surely he feels surprised, fear can even frighten him. This is the kind of emotion Peter Quill felt when he woke up in someone else's body.





	Stuck in his body

The guardians were sitting in a bar celebrating their next victory.

"So, guardians, I offer to drink to the next victory!" Quill raised his shot up.

"Cheers!" The shots bumped into each other.

"I think this mission was the easiest - almost no one was hurt except Groot" Started Quill.

"No one was hurt?" Rocket hit the table with his fist. "You almost got me shot!"

"Oh, come to think of it, your fur would have burned up a little bit."

"Quill, I'm tired of risking my life just because you're shooting at everything that moves, including us."

"When did this happen?"

"You almost shot Gamora once."

"I remember that" Said the woman, holding a shot to her lips.

"Well, I didn't want to, and it was just once."

"No!" The raccoon barked. "A couple of months ago, you burned my tail with your blaster."

"It didn't burn completely."

"It was hurt!"

"Rocket, the risk, the pain, the probability of dying is our job."

"And I'm sick of it."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave you!" Rocket sighed heavily. "And I won't come back."

"You will not leave. You can't leave us."

"I can."

"Why?"

"Because you piss me off! You jerk, you always risk our lives! You know how I want you to die!"

"Fine, I hate you too, you furry beast!"

Rocket shuddered - he hated it when someone called him like that. This reminded him of the past he wanted to forget, of the way he was created; this word was spoken by the scientists working on him. He dreamed of forgetting all this, but it seemed impossible.

"You know, Quill, I didn't expect that from you." Rocket came off the chair and headed towards the bar.

"So get out of here!" Quill sat down. "You're not my girlfriend."

"Peter, go and apologize to him." Gamora demanded.

"I will not apologize to him."

"Peter, you pushed him to the point where he was sick."

"He was the first to start."

"Go and apologize."

"No!"

"You are like a child!"

"I won't apologize.

"I am Groot." There was a voice from the flower pot standing on the table.

"Groot, you know that he was the first to start."

"Friend Peter, you better apologize to the raccoon." Drax said, drinking alcohol from his shot.

"I won't apologize!"

"Peter!" Gamora punched the table with her fist.

"Okay, okay, we talked."

Peter got up from the table and went to the bar. He didn't want to talk to Rocket, especially after what Peter had said to him. He went up to the counter and sat down next to the Rocket.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came for a drink."

"Well, then take it and get out!"

"Hey, what are you commanding me for, is this your bar?"

"No, it wasn't, but if it was mine, I'd order you to break your legs and kick you out of here."

" Look, why are you doing this to me?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" The raccoon was growling. "I hate you."

"You know, you were the first one to start."

"Shut up, or I'll..."

"Hey, boys, what can I get you?" their argument was interrupted by the bartender's question.

"Listen, girl, you don't see: we have a serious conversation, and you're interrupting!" The raccoon barked.

"Oh, I see what you need." She took out the shots and poured some strange drink into them - first it surprised them with it's bright blue color.

"What's that?" Quill was interested.

"It's a special drink: it's not on the menu, and I only pour it on special occasions."

"So our occasions is special?"

"It doesn't matter, Quill, let's just drink it." The raccoon took a shot in his paws and drank it easily.

"Okay." Quill tried to drink the drink like Rocket, but it had a very disgusting taste. "It didn't taste so good."

"Each one has its own." She replied. Suddenly the voice of a man calling for a bartender was heard. "I'll be right back, boys."

"I'm glad you could take that nasty taste and have a drink."

"So you forgave me?"

"No, I still hate you."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Kill yourself."

"So, guys, I'm back, so what's your problem?"

"What makes you think we have a problem?" Rocket asked. "And pour me some more of that stuff."

"As you wish" The girl poured another drink for Rocket. "I heard you guys were fighting."

"Well..." Quill scratched the back of the head. "Anyway, I hurt him, I pushed him to the point where he was sick, but he was the first one to start."

"No, he wasn't the first to start, you both started."

"I didn't understand you."

"You wouldn't understand, you're stupid."

"Did you understand it yourself?"

"Stop! Forget what I said. First, you need to understand each other."

"And how do we do that?" Quill was interested.

"All you have to do is switch places."

"How is that?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll soon realize that, but in the meantime, what do you want to pour?"

"Pour me that blue thing again."

"Whatever you say." The girl filled theit shots in a flash.

"I won't."

"You will, don't argue."

"Okay," Quill sighed heavily and drank the drink again.

"You know, I like this thing." Rocket pointed to the girl's hand.

"You mean the tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"I know everyone tells me that." She smiled widely. "Let me pour more." She cleverly filled a shot of Rocket.

"If you're free tomorrow, can we go out?" Rocket was already drunk.

"I'll think." She looked at the clock. "Guys, it's pretty late, isn't it time for you to go home?"

"What are we, schoolchildren, to go home so early?" Quill barely said.

"Look at you, you're already drunk! Okay, let me pour you another drink, and then you'll go."

"Okay, I agree." Rocket said, giving her a shot. She filled it.

"Look, this is a really cool thing, how do they make it?"

"It's a secret. Okay, go ahead."

"Bye, baby." Rocket muttered sadly, getting off his chair.

Peter and Rocket returned to the rest of the guards.

"So, have you both made up?" Gamora asked.

"Kind of." Peter mumbled.

\- You didn't made up, you just got drunk."

"Don't read us morals!" The raccoon barked, barely holding his legs.

"That's enough! Drax, take them and drag them to the ship."

Drax just shook his head. Gamora took Rocket in her arms; she was afraid he'd fall somewhere on the way down, and she wasn't afraid for Quill - she knew that if he did, Drax would catch him.

On the way to the ship, Quill was wondering what it was like to switch places.


End file.
